The application of autoclave equipment is very wide, such as autoclave curing of building materials such as aerated concrete blocks, coal ash bricks, microporous calcium silicate boards, novel light wall body materials, heat insulating asbestos boards and high-strength gypsum. Moreover, the autoclave equipment is also widely applied to rubber product and wood drying and anticorrosion treatment, heavy metal smelting, chemical fiber high-pressure treatment, cable vulcanization, and production projects which need pressure autoclave curing in chemical industry, pharmaceutical industry, aerospace industry, heat insulating material industry, textile industry, military industry, etc.
The autoclave equipment mainly consists of several parts such as an autoclave, a steam providing device and a safety control device. By taking the autoclave curing of the aerated concrete blocks as an example, the aerated concrete blocks are placed in the autoclave, the steam providing device provides high temperature and high pressure steam to the autoclave, the aerated concrete blocks finish CaO—SiO2—H2O hydrothermal reaction in the autoclave to complete the autoclave curing. At present, the steam providing device mainly adopts a boiler boiling method to provide high temperature and high pressure steam, i.e., water is heated to obtain expanded water steam, so as to provide the autoclave with the steam and pressure. Since the water expansion and pressurization process needs to consume a great amount of energy, the energy consumption of the steam providing device of the existing autoclave equipment during working is huge.
As everyone knows, nowadays the energy crisis has already become a significant problem which hinders the development of global economy. Clean renewable energy such as solar energy is an important means to solve the energy crisis. However, since the efficiency of realizing water expansion and pressurization of solar equipment is very low, the solar equipment cannot be applied to the autoclave equipment.